


Windswept

by Dianascanary



Series: A Marvelous Time [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Greek Mythology AU.Everything's so beautiful, I almost have to look away."Have you ever seen someone so beautiful it hurts?"Carol is the goddess of war, Athena, and is overwhelmed by the urge to teach the human race a lesson about war. Maria is the goddess of the forest, hills, and the moon, Artemis, and is overwhelmed by the urge to teach Carol a lesson about love."They do not care for how they act, so they have not begun to fix it. I have not begun to fix it."A very long CarolMaria Oneshot.





	Windswept

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversion from a story that I wrote for a different fandom on a different site. The longest one shot I have ever written.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

◇

It must hurt you when I speak, for I speak in riddles and poetry. A language for which some do not know and most do not wish to learn-The Greek God, Apollo

A body cannot have a mind. As a mind cannot have a body. Neither owns the other. It is not meant to be this way. That was never her intention. To impart one over the other. They walk in tandem. In harmony. 

They walk in love.

And yet they don't seem to understand.

They never seem to understand!

For that, they must suffer. She will watch them. They'll regret what they have done after set into chaos for centuries. She's sure of it.

In her anger, her face begins to phase. It's hard to keep her human form when emotions are high.

"Carol. Stop. Calm down, you're phasing again. You know I hate that. Maria placed a warm hand upon her her t-shirt cloaked shoulder. It was slightly manipulative, she knew, but sometimes the only way to calm the girl down was to use her powers.

"How do they not upset you?" Carol glared at the painting she had recently finished. It wreaked of distress and havoc. It wasn't her fault. She just drew what she saw out the window of her studio apartment.

Her dark wash jeans were covered in paint, though, she kept her crew neck plain white t-shirt pristine and crisp. It was an odd personality trait. She lived for discrepancy such as that. Her toes flexed into the plush shag carpet under them as she watched the beautiful women in front of her contemplate her answer.

"They couldn't possibly hurt me. I am the Goddess Artemis. They worship me, and people do not bite the hand that feeds."

"You're far too nice, Maria. They don't deserve it. I do not deserve it." Carol turned to face the window. She watched sadly as the mood fitting rain soaked the glass, bouncing and splashing about.

"And what about it?"

Carol stays facing the window but inclines her head to hear what the woman has to say.

"That doesn't stop me from loving you. It never will. Against my better judgment, I may add." Maria took a step closer to Camila.

"I don't want you to love me."

"Yes you do. You're just too stubborn to realize it."

◇◇◇

"You're too nice sometimes, Ms. Rambeau."

"So I have been told."

"Why?"

"Life is too short to wage wars and fight battles, Sylvia. Remember that as you mature into the beautiful young women you are destined to become." The history teacher smiled at her favorite student.

She was a bit of a "Teacher's Pet" but she kind of loved that about her. The girl was passionate and that was hardly her fault.

They needed more people in the world. Especially in the way of Athena and her unnecessary wrath.

Maria understood the rationale, she really did. She understood that Carol was the goddess of war, she had a reputation to uphold. She understood that the humans weren't playing fair. They were too advanced for their own good.

It filled the painter with rage. Encompassing rage. This was not her vision, no where close. 

Carol would say she just missed the days of the trojans, when she was called Minerva and not Carol. 

Maria would say she missed the days of youth and love, and Maria was always right. They both knew it.

So Maria vowed to bring Carol the light and love she needed. Even if it killed her.

◇◇◇

"Sometimes I forget you live here." Maria greets as she opens her apartment door.

She's a woman of routine. She places her keys in the bowl by the door, her peacoat on the coat hook, and her shoes by the door.

She turns around to stare at her roommate with a judging impression on her face.

Natasha Romanoff is the goddess of night, Nyx, and the daughter of chaos. She and Maria are best friends. They make an odd pair, she must admit. But they were put together in an odd situation, so she supposed it fit. Natasha was sent to protect her while she is on her quest to love Carol.

Natasha wears leather jackets, and tight pants. Maria wears cardigans and sundresses. Natasha drives a stick shift and a motorcycle. Maria drives a baby blue prius. Natasha's a tattoo artist with a deadly smirk who smokes cigarettes and chugs whisky neats. Maria is a teacher with a dazzling smile who sips mint tea. 

"Why do you insist on smoking those cancer sticks? And inside the apartment, no less." Maria wanders to the window quickly. She opens it with a mighty push and sticks her head out.

Nat chuckled, "Well I'd be lying if I said the taste, wouldn't I?" Not wanting Maria to dramatically start choking again, Natasha stubs it out and places the former ignitant in the ash tray.

"You know how I feel about them. They make your voice too rough. I much prefer you to be the soft and nice daughter of Chaos I once loved." Maria walks to stand behind the couch Natasha is sitting on. She wants to be near but not seen.

"We aren't dating anymore, Maria. That was centuries ago. We both moved on. Don't try to guilt trip me. I'm only here to keep you safe." In her growing agitation Natasha pulls out another Camel out of her pocket and toys with it.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip. I just-"

"Besides, the ladies love a little mischief and mayhem." Maria can practically hear the devious smirk dancing across the ballroom of Natasha's face.

"I understand that, but-"

Natasha stood up. She walked around the couch to lean against the back of it and crossed her arms, "What's wrong, Artemis?"

"I want you well." Maria wrings her hands together.

"No. What's really wrong? I know you saw Carol today, did she do something to you."

"No. Oh Gods, no. She would never. I-it's  just. He's back."

"Who's back? I need specifics, Maria."

"Ares."

A dark look passes over Natasha's face. The sky begins to darken to night. Maria immediately moves to place her touch upon Natasha's cheeks. She whispers words of calm over her until the sky returns to its normal 4:45pm color.

"Why is he back? I thought Zeus killed him?" Natasha asked calmly. Her stance was still cold and closed but at least she wasn't confusing any humans with an early time change.

"I-I thought he did too. Don't tell Carol, please. You know how she gets about him. He wants me, to kill me. He approached me on the street earlier this week."

"Who is he, this time?"

"A man named Yon-Rogg."

"What does he want with you?"

"The same as the last time. He thinks that Carol is on the wrong side of war and doesn't deserve happiness because of it. Typical vindictive God things." Maria starts to pace anxiously.

"And what do you have to do with that?"

Maria suddenly stops pacing, a bittersweet smile on her face, "I'm her happiness."

Natasha nods her understanding, "Where is he?"

"That is the problem. He seems to have just vanished. I tried to chase after him but the bastard is quick. Always was."

"Good. We will keep it that way as long as we can. Whatever you do, Artemis, do not go and find him. He is dangerous. He will hurt you." Natasha grabs her jacket and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To do my job."

Maria gets the feeling she's not talking about tattoos.

◇◇◇

Carol looked at the time. Her watch told her it was evening. It could be wrong, she wouldn't know. She tended to lose track of time during her observation periods.

It was an odd day to say the least. The mortals were behaving...nicely for once. That meant something was wrong. The scary part was she had no idea of what it could possibly be.

If her watch was correct in its assumption of the concept of time then Maria should have been to visit or at the very least called by now.

She was a creature of habit and this was not apart of that. It sets Carol on edge, which doesn't help her already nervous energy.

She's tried to call ten times already but nothing. She briefly thinks to call Natasha but she didn't want to seem to clingly, nor did she want Natasha thinking Carol believed she was bad at her job.

So she forces herself to relax. It's hard without Maria there to place her strong yet dainty hand on her shoulder or cheek, but it works enough. Or at least she thinks it does.

◇◇◇

The ally was dark and the street was barren. It was shady to say the least, but she assumes that's his MO. She wants him to be comfortable, she knows he want let her touch him so Normani would have to use her surroundings if she was going to get this over with and taken care of.

He's standing in the shadow of the building next to him. He leans casually against the brick wall. Relaxed as can be. He's arrogant and has no shame in that fact.

Maria swallows harshly. She walks as close as she's comfortable with. Which is just close enough to get a clear look at his face. 

Yep, that was definitely him. She knows that death defying lazy smile anywhere. 

He steps under the light of a street lamp. It gives him an eerie glow. A glow that any angel would be proud of.

"Well, hello, Artemis. Or do you prefer, Maria these days." Ares is a tall fellow. Normally wearing a fitted suit and carrying an umbrella that also serves as a cane. This time is no different.

"Maria will do. Let's make this quick, Yon-Rogg. I have work in the morning." Maria smooths down the pleats of her dress as the wind picks up.

"Oh. This is awkward. That may be difficult seeing as I didn't plan on letting you leave this street alive." He takes a step forward.

Maria breifly wonders if she should have brought her bow and arrow.

"What is your problem with me, Ares? What have I ever done to you?"

Anger flashes over the man face. He flashes a bright red. His temper always was very short, "What have you ever done to me!? You, Artemis, make my enemy happy. That is something that I simply can't put up with. She does not deserve happiness. She deserves death and torture! She is on the wrong side of history!" The man's breath becomes ragged as he works himself up.

"But why me? Are you really that cowardly? Why don't you just go after her?!" It's in an instant Maria can no longer breathe. His large hands wrap around her neck, leaving scorch marks as they squeeze.

"Don't call me a coward. I am the God of war, and violence, and chaos, and nightmares. I'll be the first to tell you that torture is way worse than death."

He flexes his grip, then he twists.

◇◇◇

Natasha turned her nose up at the men and women staring at her. 

This situation had been her own fault. This is why you should never trust her around beautiful women. Because she follows them then gets herself mixed up into things like this. Things like singing in front of a crowded restaurant.

She can't fucking sing.

Natasha is being pushed out of her comfort zone by a damn mortal. She's singing in front of an audience which she hates doing all to impress her date, Sharon.

Stupid humans, always causing chaos.

/I've been tasting something different in the air  
And it draws me to open waters  
Treading across the sea, I'll only fall if I'm afraid to stand  
But I'm not afraid of falling/

In her haste to get this over and done with, she fails to check her phone. She misses 8 very important calls. And one interesting text.

◇◇◇

Something doesn't feel right, Carol finally concludes. Her apartment is too quiet, and the air is too thick.

/I can always hear them calling/

She opens her laptop and checks her email as a distraction. That's when she sees it.

I found him. It was easy. I am the goddess of the hunt after all. I'm going to talk to him. Please don't stop me.

Carol knows why it's an email. Maria didn't want her to see it as quickly as she would a text message. But she forgets that they are connected. Carol will never be without Maria.

/So don't run away, come closer  
No, stay far away I cannot hold you/

Carol threw her computer across the room. She ran to the door and swung it open. Not bothering to lock it. She sprinted down the street as fast she could. She managed to send a text to Natasha as she ran.

She found him.

She's not sure how she knows where Maria is and she doesn't really question it. She just keeps running as fast as she possibly can.

/We're still young enough to grow  
Still fighting our inner wars  
You stayed behind to feed to fires that consume our souls/

Apparently her fastest isn't fast enough. She can hear the snap of a neck before she sees it. By the time she reaches the scene, he's already gone, and so is Maria.

◇◇◇

Natasha finishes the song with huff. She's so uncomfortable by the whole situation she doesn't even find her date. She just leaves.

As she walks to the parking lot she checks her phone.

She found him.

Natasha does the same thing Carol did. Rushing out the parcking lot with no regard for civilians. Not even her date who had come rushing out after her. She takes her motorcycle and drives quickly through the street.

She's breathing heavily but she isn't out of breath. Her bike skids to a stop when she's sees a hunched Carol over the limp body of her best friend.

/I know what you think of me  
Know what you wanted us to be  
We are windswept, we are windswept  
And nothing more/

She throws her helmet in anger. It smashes in two. She screams in agony and the night sky splits open and dumps rain on them.

Carol silently cries. She doesn't realize she's phasing until a heavy hand rests on her shoulder and the rain ceases. She opens her eyes to see it suspended in the air.

"What's wrong, my daughter?" 

"Dad? She's gone. I- please help. I can't lose her. I love her. You've got to help me. I love her more than anything and I didn't get to tell her."

I'm worried that I won't think enough  
When the truth makes me lie to myself

Zeus doesn't take much convincing. He has never liked to see his children in pain. Unless of course, it was well deserved.

This, however, was not.

She did have to promise to give him a grandchild somehow. With Maria, that isn't a hard promise to keep.

Suddenly the rain picks up and Natasha is yelling again. Maria is still in her arms. Except this time she has a pulse.

/We are windswept, we are windswept  
And nothing more/

"Oh my Gods. I'm so sorry, Carol. I was supposed to take care of her. And I failed. I had one job." Natasha apologizes for not taking better care of Maria. For not protecting her like she's supposed to be. She kicks a couple of rocks until she hears gasps come from Carol's lap.

Carol turns and smiles at her, "She'll be okay."

And Carol believes that, because Carol was never supposed to be without Maria, Athena was never supposed to be without Artemis.

/And everything is so beautiful I almost have to look away  
Everything is so beautiful I almost have to look away/

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me or request on my tumblr: angelsswirl


End file.
